I Pray To You, My Soul To Take
by Eden Strange
Summary: Based on"The End"Post apocalyptic.Sam is Lucifer's vessel,Castiel has become a hippy man-ho.Dean is mostly bitter but has a soft spot for his second in command.And then there's Alys,Can she hide her secrets forever?Fate will be altered.Castiel/OFC LEMONS
1. Have We Lost

_This story is based loosely on the Supernatural episode "The End". I have taken the apocalyptic setting and adapted it to fit my characters needs. Sam is now Lucifer's vessel, Castiel's mojo is gone and is replaced by prescription drugs, booze and women. Even the occasional bong hit. Dean is mostly bitter but has a soft spot for his second in command and then there is Alys. A woman who will change everything for the small group of survivors living in the rundown compound that was once upon a time, a youth summer camp._

_Fate will be altered. Who will die for love? Who will give birth to the only hope of mankind? Who will fall victim to Lucifer's lies? And who will betray them all?_

**This story is one of my own creation. However I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters you may recognize. This story and the character's Alys, Molly and several others are own. Don't steal or I'll hunt you down and hang you from the Eiffel Tower by your toenails =)**

**~Author's Note~**

**All the chapter titles are names of songs that I think you should listen to while you read that chapter.**

**XoXo**

**Alys**

It was hot, which always made the stench unbearable. Even the layers of cloth she had tied around her head to cover her mouth and nose couldn't keep the horrible smell from invading her senses; she could taste it on her tongue. She felt it in the muggy air around her.

It was the stench of death, decay and hell.

It was the pungent rot that Alys had grown all to familiar with since the apocalypse, and she grew tense with apprehension as she parked her Police SUV in the middle of the street, in front of an ominous looking tavern.

The town Alys had spent 3 hours scoping out was a fairly small one, it appeared deserted. Its roads had several deserted cars; some torched others left to rust in the ditch. The only building she cared about was the tavern she sat in front of now.

Alys did another quick once over of her surroundings, noticing an old blue, rusted pickup truck parked in the alley beside the tavern, It looked to be in good condition. The tavern itself was in terrible shape, the roof looked ready to collapse, the windows were boarded up, the glass had been broken long ago, and the rotted front steps led to a boarded up front door. Sadly it looked in better shape than the buildings around it, which were falling apart or had burned down.

There were not signs of Croats, Creatures so vile that fed on human flesh or practically anything they could get their infected hands on. But Alys wasn't taking any chances; she would go in, armed to the teeth like every other day.

Quickly and silently, Alys hopped out of the SUV and swiftly tied her long, dark hair up on top of her head messily. Alys opened back door, smiling as a mass of fur limped across the backseat towards her.

"Another day Johnny-boy" She sighed scratching the large German Shepherd behind the ears. He looked up at her expectantly with his large brown eyes.

"Not today kiddo, Not until you're all better" She scolded, checking the bandages around his left front leg. "Go lay down" Alys said firmly, and Johnny-boy whined but crossed back over to the other end of the back seat, lying on his dark blue comforter.

Alys unzipped the large black duffel bag that lay on the floor, pulling out several items. She strapped her long machete to her thigh and checked the clip of her glock before returning it to its shoulder holster. Alys ticked off the list in her mind, silver dagger tucked into her boot, throwing knifes clipped to her belt, her sawed off shotgun and because you really never know, She tucked a flask of holy water into waistband of her jeans.

The slight breeze did nothing to rid the smell of the rotting town, so she retied the strips of cloth around her head, trying in vain to stifle the reeking smell to a tolerant level. Once the cloth was secure over her mouth and nose, Alys shut the back door of the SUV and took a deep breath.

The woman on the radio had given her this address; Alys could only hope she was still alive.


	2. My Apocalypse

_Fate will be altered. Who will die for love? Who will give birth to the only hope of mankind? Who will fall victim to Lucifer's lies? And who will betray them all?_

**This story is one of my own creation. However I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters you may recognize. This story and the character's Alys, Molly and several others are own. Don't steal or I'll hunt you down and hang you from the Eiffel Tower by your toenails =)**

_**~Author's Note~ **_

_**I really love Dean's character. He's so tortured. **_

_**I Hope you enjoy reading, as much as I enjoyed writing it =) Don't forget, Chapter title's are the names of songs that you should listen to while reading =D Love ya'll!**_

**Dean**

It was mid-day, The desert-like town they were driving through was dusty and hot, and the air-conditioning was busted until further notice. Dean Winchester and his convoy of rag tag survivors had been on the road for a week, gathering any supplies they could find. They had located a farm a few days drive from their camp, and after a quick search they discovered a working generator to replace the one that had finally crapped out after 5 long years. It had taken 4 long hours of loading the damn thing into his truck bed, but finally they were on their way back to the small camp they called home.

Dean really needed a shower, and a haircut. He was covered in filth from days on the road and hours of hard work. He knew people back at camp were probably doing just as bad, with the main generator out of order, they had no running water and no electricity.

"Dean?...You there?" His thoughts were interrupted when the radio in his truck crackled to life.

"Where else would I be Jack?" he asked dryly into the mouthpiece of the radio.

"I think we've got something." The voiced hurried on, ignoring Dean's question.

Dean Instantly became more alert, Going into leader mode. "Patch it though" He ordered.

Jack was in charge of all things radio, video and navigation. His van was equipped with several old laptop computers, maps, and radio equipment, Jack also ran the video surveillance that had been set up all around camp, it came in handy so nothing could surprise them. He was the only one who still looked for others anymore, The rest of camp had settled with the cold fact that they were alone in a world where hell ruled.

Almost immediately the radio began to buzz,, crackling and fuzzing until a thin voice came through.

"…Please… Anyone….Alone, I'm hurt… Child needs immediate medical …. Help us!"

As usual, Dean was instantly suspicious, Something about this voice was all wrong. Almost fake.

"Dean we've got a visual over here on the north side." Dave's voice interrupted the broadcast.

"Let's check it out Cas." Dean waved to the jeep behind him, driven by the ex-angel.

"Got it," Replied a slow, unconcerned voice.

Dean didn't know what to expect, He just hoped it wasn't bad.

**Alys**

_One Hour Before._

Alys had been alone for so long, she preferred it this though. It was safer for everyone involved if she just went her separate way. But that didn't mean she was going to leave and injured woman and child to die alone. No, she was a freak, not a barbarian.

Alys kept this in mind as she silently skirted around the building and stood facing the steps of the back porch.

Something was wrong here, it was so quiet and she had a horrible feeling in her gut.

The back door wasn't boarded up, unlike the front had been, and it was slightly ajar. This set warning bells of in Alys' head immediately, but she pushed herself forward. She had reached the rotted back steps of the porch and tested it with one foot. It held.

Every fiber of her being now begged her to turn around and get the hell away from this god forsaken place, but hell, this wasn't the only place god had forsaken. He'd abandoned the whole fucking world; So Alys slowly approached the door. With her machete in hand, she prodded the door open.

She felt the man's energy before she saw him, a wave of greed, lust and death came from him and before she could react the man charged at her from behind the door, reaching for her with disgusting hands caked with filth and blood.

Acting fast, Alys grabbed his wrist, twisting it and wrenching it down hard, dislocating his shoulder efficiently with an audible _**POP**_ . The man dropped heavily to his knees with a strangled cry. Alys smashed the handle of her machete on the base of his skull, knocking him unconscious. He dropped to the rotted porch with a heavy _thud._

Alys glanced down at the man and wiped her hands on her jeans in disgust from touching him. He was thin, very dirty and worn clothes that were nothing but rags. He was not infected, she knew because all she got from Croats were aura's of mindless evil with no emotions whatsoever..

No, this man was still human. Barely. His humanity was nothing but a sliver.

Alys' thoughts were soon interrupted by a shriek and a blur of matted hair and rags that knocked her to the ground.

The tiny woman that had attacked her sat on her chest throwing weak, pathetic punches at Alys' head.

"Get… OFF!" Alys grunted and rolled them so she straddled the shrieking woman. The woman was clearly crazy, driven insane by lack of humanity, her sunken eyes were glazed, her chapped lips cracked and bleeding. Alys could feel every bone in her body sticking out.

Alys punched the woman below her ribcage, knocking the wind out of her with a _whoosh._

While the woman struggled for air, Alys grabbed her wrists and held them above her head with one hand, raising the other threateningly.

"Where is she?" Alys asked fiercely. "The woman from the radio broadcast, where is she?"

At this, The woman began to cackle madly. Her face screwed up in a toothless grin.

"You are an idiot! A pretty little IDIOT!" She whooped.

Alys could hear several pairs of footsteps coming towards the porch, quickly glanced behind her to confirm what she already knew. Three more men were seconds from the porch, armed with bats and knifes.

Alys groaned. She sensed what they planned for her, tendrils of lust, Hunger and want reaching for her. It made her skin crawl.

It was times like this that Alys wished she didn't have such a useless psychic ability, The utterly frustrating ability to sense what a someone was thinking and not be able to do anything about it.

It's why she had tried to repress her gifts since she was a child. She locked them away in her mind, keeping them buried deep inside. She tried to pretend they weren't there. Sometimes she succeeded, but they always came back, a million time's worse then they were before.

Alys rolled off of the woman, whirling to face the group of men and drawing her glock from its holster and firing at the first man she saw. The unfortunate target howled in pain and dropped to the ground.

"Drop your gun; I'd hate to kill you so soon." A man growled from behind her. Alys sighed at her ignorance, and turned to face the man in the doorway of the building, his shotgun was pointed straight in her face.

Alys slowly bent over, laying the gun on the porch and returning to a standing position, with her hands in the air.

"Isn't she pretty Donnie? She looks like she'll taste good, not much meat on her bones though." The small woman grinned from her spot next to the man. He simply nodded.

Alys grimaced at the thought. These people really planned on eating her?

"Drop the rest of your shit." He ordered.

Alys complied, unbuckling her weapons belt and dropping it next to her gun. Next were her machete and then her shotgun. One of the men behind her patted her down, Pulling out her flask of holy water and then her hidden knifes.

The man gathered her weapons and prodded her with his bat, pushing her towards the door of the tavern. She hesitated, earning her a sharp jab in the back. Alys stumbled through the doorway behind the man they called "Donnie".

Alys gagged, the smell was noticeably worse in here, the putrid stench of piss, death and rot.

The tavern was as bad inside, if not worse, than its exterior. Gaping holes marked the walls, the rotting floorboards were collapsing, there were knocked over and broken furniture littering the bar area, piles of filth and rags lay everywhere, and Alys was pretty sure that the rotting, fly infested lump on the bar was the remains of a human carcass.

The men led her to a back room, where "Donnie" eased himself into an old stained armchair, his shotgun still aimed on her.

"Tie her up." He ordered through a mouth of decaying teeth.

Alys was shoved unceremoniously into an old wooden chair and had her hands tied roughly behind her.

From what she could tell, there were five men in total and one bat shit crazy woman. Donnie looked to be the only one with a gun, the rest were armed with crude wooden bats or rusted knifes. Alys smiled, she'd gotten out of worse.

It seemed only natural that the only living humans she could find would want to eat her. She'd had such a bad day, and it just kept getting worse and worse.

Their leader, Donnie, was leering at her; she felt his lust and hunger emanating from him.

"Get out." He grumbled at their audience.

"But Donnie.." The woman whined.

"I said get the fuck out! All of you!" He hollered, firing his gun at the roof, Dust and bits of wood rained down on Alys and she gazed lazily up at the hole in the roof, waiting patiently for her chance.

The men and woman left hurriedly, shutting the door behind them as they went.

Donnie heaved himself out of his chair, leaving his gun on the seat, approaching her with a disgusting smirk on his face.

He was dangerously thin, Alys noticed, like the rest of his group. But he looked stronger. He wore grungy jeans covered in dried blood that hung from his narrow waist, and a sweatshirt that might have been grey at one point but was now a dingy brown. He was going bald, not from age but from lack of a proper diet and hygiene. His grey eyes were glazed and his sunken cheeks were smeared with muck.

Alys cringed away as he reached out and yanked down the cloth she had been using to stifle the terrible smell. He caressed her cheek and she tried to turn away but he grasped her chin roughly, his uncut nails digging into her flesh as she struggled.

"Mine." He grinned, unbuckling his belt with his free hand and leaning closer, his mouth inches from her own.

Alys acted fast, kneeing him swiftly in the groin, the man swore and back handed her, his rings splitting her face open, blood filled her mouth with a coppery tang.

She spat at him savagely and he raised his hand to hit her again.

"Donnie!" shrieked the woman from outside the door.

"What?" he roared, furious at the interruption. His features contorted with rage.

"We have company!." She trilled maniacally in a screechy, sing song way.

Donnie growled, grabbing his gun from the chair and leaving the room without even glancing at her.

As soon as he was out of sight, Alys began untying her wrists, she could hear the cannibals shouting outside, and the high screech of the woman was louder than all of them.

"Dinner, Dinner, Dinner and DESSERT." She laughed loudly.

With one final tug, Alys was free, and in moments she had grabbed all her weapons where they had been left on the table. Arming herself quickly she headed for the doorway.

"It's time to get the hell outta dodge." She muttered and kicked the door open.


	3. I'm Not Jesus

_Fate will be altered. Who will die for love? Who will give birth to the only hope of mankind? Who will fall victim to Lucifer's lies? And who will betray them all?_

**This story is one of my own creation. However I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters you may recognize. This story and the character's Alys, Molly and several others are own. Don't steal or I'll hunt you down and hang you from the Eiffel Tower by your toenails =)**

_**~Author's Note~**_

**_I have written this entire story already. So my posts will be very frequent. at least once a week! I really do love reviews, By the way.._**

_**XoXo**_

**CASTIEL**

It had been a long time since the end of the world, in the years since then, Castiel and Dean had searched, only finding a few small groups of survivors. Dean Winchester offered these people a home, safety, shelter, food, and a very unconventional family.

There were only 21 of them now. Some had died, some fell victim to the infected. But the rest of them were surviving. Living in a small camp that had once been "Camp Chitaqua" In the early days Dean had called it "Camp Shit water." But now it was home.

But things could change today. The ex-angel pondered this as he followed Dean's Truck. He wondered how many they would find. The radio broadcast had said a woman and child. Were there any more?

Cas' thoughts were interrupted when Dean's voice came through the jeep's radio.

"What do you see David?" Their leader questioned Dave.

Whenever a large group of them went on a raid, they always split up and took different routes home, in case they were targeted. They were never to far apart, but you couldn't be too careful. Today, Dean and Cas were in one group, Jack and Dave were in another and, Jacob and Tim were in the last group.

"You boys better bring your big guns, we've got a problem." Dave answered.

Cas frowned, were these people hostile? They'd come across a small group of hostiles in Vegas a year ago. It hadn't been a pleasant experience. They were cannibals, surviving solely on the misfortune of others. Luring people in with phony broadcasts for help and then killing them.

How wonderful the human race had become.

"Definitely hostile. They don't appear to be infected." Jack confirmed, "And we gotta pretty lady stuck in the mix."

"Can you reach her in time?" Dean Asked.

"No dice, we're up on the hill, we'd have to go all the way back down to get into town."

They were only a few blocks away now, Cas tried to see what lay ahead but Deans dusty trail clouded his view.

"How many?" Cas asked.

"I'd say at least 6 hostiles…. Damn, Maybe you won't be needing your guns, Little lady seems to be holdin' her own."

"Against six hostiles?" Dean asked doubtfully.

Cas could now see several figures through the dust, and pulled over with a screech of tires inches behind Deans truck.

When the dust cleared, Cas could see at least three men sprawled out in the street, They appeared to be dead. One of the hostiles, a woman, was face down in a pool of her own blood, only yards from his jeep. The figure of a woman stood in the middle of the chaos, her long dark hair fluttered in the breeze and her sharp green eyes sparked in the sun. Her worn out jeans were tucked into knee high boots and her dark blue sweatshirt was plastered to her body with sweat and blood.

She held a machete in one hand, Swinging and striking her opponents shoulder, the man cried out in pain. Leaving the machete lodged in his shoulder, she executed a perfect roundhouse kick to his scrawny chest, knocking him flat on his ass. She quickly shot him, A kill shot, point blank through his skull.

"What do we do?" Cas asked his companions, as the woman ducked behind an old Las Vegas Police SUV caked in mud.

Another hostile fired his shotgun, hitting his jeep with an ear ringing **BANG.**

Cas flew into action, grabbing his gun and hopping out of the jeep, he aimed at the man and fired, just as the woman shot another retreating hostile in the back.

The gunshots echoed through the dust filled streets, And then it was silent.

Cas Nodded to Dean who was crouching behind the tire of his truck, gun aimed expertly at the woman's hiding place.

Shielding his eyes from the sun, he could see the woman's shadow, but the woman herself was hidden by the large SUV. Cas didn't know if she was one of the hostiles, but something told him she wasn't.

"It's okay. We aren't going to hurt you." Dean shouted gruffly from his cover.

Cas heard a tinkling laugh echo through the empty street.

"If I thought you were going to hurt me, you'd be dead already." A smooth, calm voice said loudly.

Dean nodded at Cas and they moved forward slightly, Guns still raised.

"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you." The woman mocked good heartedly and slowly stood from her cover, She had no weapons in hand, but held her bloody shoulder tightly. A forced smile on her face.

"You're hurt." Cas stated bluntly, and they approached the woman, lowering their guns.

"Just a scratch." She shrugged, and then winced from the movement.

Cas gave her a quick once over, She was covered in blood, most of it he knew was not her own. Her dusty, worn out jeans had ragged holes in them, her scraped and bleeding knees peeked through. Her old sweatshirt was plastered to her figure with blood and sweat. He reached out to inspect her shoulder but she batted his fingers away.

"I told you, it's just a scratch." She told him.

Before she could react, Cas pulled her hand away, revealing a ragged gunshot wound.

Cas frowned, this was not a scratch, the bullet had entered her shoulder, leaving a ragged hole behind but there was no exit wound. The bullet was lodged inside. This had to be extremely painful for her, but she showed no sign of hurting.

"You need medical treatment" Cas told her and glanced at Dean, who was frowning at the woman, The woman simply rolled her eyes at his blunt observation and pulled her sweatshirt off, awkwardly avoiding moving her injured side. She wore a dark grey, holey wife-beater underneath. She quickly pressed the dirty sweatshirt to the injury.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" Dean asked suspiciously.

"Here and there. You learn fast when people are trying to eat you." She said, without really giving an answer.

"You just took out six armed hostiles on your own-"

"Nine, actually, There's three more inside." She interrupted him with a grin.

Dean cocked his head to the side, noticing the glint of silver tucked into the waistband of her jeans.

"Nice flask." Dean began slowly. "Holy water?" He asked her, recognizing the cross engraved across it's front.

The woman noticeably blanched, tensing up, she pulled a long barreled pistol from behind her, aiming it swiftly at Cas' skull.

"Back up." She said calmly, all signs of humor gone from her smooth , innocent features. Her eyes narrowed at them.

Dean hesitated, eyes flickering between the woman and the gun in her hand. Cas glanced at the weapon she held. It looked so familiar to him. Why did it look so familiar?

"I said back the fuck up!" She swore.

Dean and Cas slowly raised their hands above their heads and backed away as she'd asked.

"Where did you find that?" Dean asked hoarsely, anger clear on his face.

"How do you know about holy water?" She countered. "Either you're hunters, or…"

"Demons?" Cas grinned. "Far from it actually."

Cas could see Dean sizing up the woman, He looked like he was going to make a move, try to take her down, But the woman stood strong, glaring at him.

"Don't even fucking move." She warned him.

Dean raised his arms higher. "I wasn't gonna." He lied.

Blood was flowing freely from her wounded shoulder; the sweatshirt she had been using to stop the bleeding had been dropped to the dirty street when she had pulled her gun on them. Scarlet blood was trailing down between her breasts, staining her wife-beater.

She glared suspiciously at the two of them, her bright green eyes flashing.

Slowly and with great difficulty, She used her wounded arm to nudge the flask out of her jeans, it fell to the ground with a metallic **THUD **. She kicked it to them, landing it inches from Cas' feet.

"Drink it." She ordered, her voice was strong and clear but Cas noticed her body was shaking slightly. The gun in her hand shook softly in her grip. Cas glanced at all of the blood surrounding her, she was sweating and her breathing came in small, audible gasps. How long since she had been shot? Surely she hadn't fought like that with a bullet in her shoulder..

Bending slowly down, Cas grasped the flask in his hand, it's cold, hard surface soft and cold against his palm. He unscrewed the top and tilted the open flask above his mouth.

He took a swallow, and then another.

Several seconds passed and when nothing happened, the woman took a deep breath and let it out.

"Well then." She said softly, and collapsed to the blood soaked dirt road.


	4. Guilty Filthy Soul

_Fate will be altered. Who will die for love? Who will give birth to the only hope of mankind? Who will fall victim to Lucifer's lies? And who will betray them all?_

**This story is one of my own creation. However I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters you may recognize. This story and the character's Alys, Molly and several others are own. Don't steal or I'll hunt you down and hang you from the Eiffel Tower by your toenails =)**

**ALYS**

Today just wasn't her day. First she'd woke up from yet another horrifying nightmare, no breakfast, a long drive with no air conditioning, a phony radio broadcast, Cannibals. And now the two men in front of her were either demons or hunters. Neither of which she wished to associate with.

The handsome, blue eyed man was grinning at her.

"Demons? Far from it actually." He told her. Feelings of amusement came off him, but not much else, the rest of his emotions were foggy from what she knew must be some form of self medication.

Alys grimaced, she knew she'd lost a lot of blood already, she hadn't eaten in who knows how long. And the bullet in her shoulder really wasn't helping things along.

She needed a plan. Fast.

Alys glared warily at the two men, Nudging her flask of holy water out of her jeans, she kicked it towards them.

"Drink it." She ordered. She was almost out of time, she felt dizzier and sicker with every second that ticked by. She could feel her grasp on the colt slackening.

She could feel the dark wave of panic rising in her chest.

The blue eyed man bent down, grasping the flask in his hand.

He drank from the flask, Making sure she could see.

Alys waited… Nothing happened.

Alys let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. These men were hunters.

It would've been easier if they had been demons.

Alys sagged, her knees giving out underneath her and she fell to the ground.

The two hunters knelt beside her, arguing, talking so quickly. But Alys wasn't paying attention. She knew she had to get the bullet out. But then the hunters would see… they would kill her, and she knew it.

She felt pressure on her shoulder and looked down. The blue eyed hunter was staunching the flow of blood with her sweatshirt, and before she could say anything, the hunter gathered her in his arms and lifted her.

She was surprised at how warm he was, and how cold she felt.

**CASTIEL**

She didn't weigh much at all, Cas thought as he carried her to his jeep, Her small arms linked around his neck. He could hear Dean giving directions to Dave and Jack, who had just shown up in their dusty van. They were going through the woman's vehicle, pulling out bags and objects.

"FUCK!" Dean shouted in surprise as an explosion of barks and growls invaded the air.

Cas glanced behind him, a large German Shepherd was charging towards him, limping slightly.

"Heel!" The woman in his arms ordered. The dog whined and slowly circled Cas and the woman he held in his arms, Before following behind them at his own pace.

Cas looked up as Jacob and Tim's old grey pickup truck pulled up in front of him. They hopped out quickly.

"You missed all the excitement." Cas told them.

"Is she alright?" Jacob, the taller of the two, asked him.

"Probably not." Cas answered honestly. They reached his jeep and Castiel maneuvered her into the passenger seat.

"We need to get her to camp, she's lost too much blood and the bullet is lodged inside her shoulder." Cas informed them.

"I'll go give dean a hand then." Jacob nodded and turned towards the SUV, Tim followed behind him.

Cas turned his attention to the woman in his jeep, Tying a makeshift tourniquet over the wound.

"Thank you." She whispered. Her green eyes meeting his blue ones for only a moment.

Pain was etched on her delicate features; her eyes seemed to be begging him. But for what? He did not know.

She was naturally beautiful, almost inhumanly so. Long dark eyelashes and rosy lips. Castiel frowned at this though, Something about her was so familiar, it nagged at the back of his mind, but he couldn't figure it out through the haze of his drugged mind.

The ex-angel shrugged off the uneasiness and slammed the door shut. Circling the vehicle and hopping into the driver's seat.

"We grabbed everything from her SUV, and did a run through of the building, nothing in there but dead bodies and booze, Grabbed the booze and torched the bodies. Ready when you are." Dean's voice crackled through the old radio on his dash.

Smiling at the thought of a nice glass of whisky and his bed, Cas informed Dean he was ready to go and they were off, leaving nothing but a dusty trail in their wake.

**Dean**

Dean's thoughts were on the mysterious woman the rest of the 2 hour drive back to their camp. He was confused, and extremely suspicious.

Dean glanced over to the duffel bag that lay in the passenger seat of his truck, it was a hunter's survival kit, and this one was well equipped. Silver daggers, throwing knifes, vials of dead man's blood, salt, a long thin bar of iron, a long machete, several leather bound books and even a black-bladed, double edged athame with ancient script etched onto its handle, along with several other pagan looking objects and a few leather bound texts that looked older than mankind. She had rock salt rounds and two sawed off shotguns, and hex bags. What worried Dean the most were the things he didn't recognize.

Not to mention she had pulled the colt on them, which now lay on top of the large duffel bag,

And then their was the strange woman herself, She'd taken out 9 armed hostiles on her own, showing incredible hand to hand combat and weapons skills, She had to have been trained by someone. It unnerved him when he thought of her face as she slaughtered hostile after hostile with a cold, graceful ease, like she had been born for this. Born to kill.

Dean glanced in his rearview mirror, seeing the jeep keeping pace behind him. Dean reached for his radio.

"How is she Cas?" He asked.

"Well. Not great," Cas' voice replied.

"Almost there." Dean assured him returning the mouthpiece to its holder, dean sped up, they had reached the hills, and they were so close to the camp that lay hidden in the trees.

Dean smiled when 10 minutes later the tall gates of camp appeared in his vision, two men stood behind them, waiting for their return.

"You're late." A stern female voice called through the radio.

"We ran into a bit of a problem." Dean replied gruffly.

The gates were opened and dean led the small group of vehicles up the main dirt road to the biggest building, where they had the kitchens' and supply storage.

A small group of four or five people awaited them there. Molly, the voice from the radio, was at the front of the group, arms crossed and looking thoroughly unimpressed.

"What happened?" She asked the moment he stepped out of his truck.

"What? No 'welcome home'?" Dean asked sarcastically.

Molly rolled her eyes and signaled to the people surrounding her, "let's unload." She ordered them.

When the group headed for the generator in Dean's truck, Molly hung back, eyeing Dean suspiciously.

"What happened?" She repeated impatiently.

"We've got a half dead woman in Cas' jeep." Dean admitted

Molly's sharp brown eyes flicked to Cas' jeep. "Is… Is it.."

"No molly. It's not." Dean said softly. Every time they found someone, Molly got her hopes up, and every time they were crushed. But she wouldn't give up that one day her sister would find her; Dean knew exactly how she felt.

Molly sighed and the sadness in her eyes hardened until she was his fearless, second in command once more.

Dean and Molly walked over to Cas, Who was lifting a tiny figure from the passenger side of the jeep, He could hear people behind him, gasping and whispering amongst themselves.

She wasn't looking great, Dean noticed as Cas carried her to the closest cabin. Molly trailed behind firing a million questions at Cas with rapid speed.

"Molly!" Dean held up his hand, shushing her. "Let Cas do his thing." He said and Molly backed off, turning to shoo away the small crowd of people watching.

"Alright folks, give them some space, let's finish unloading and get Dinner started. I know how badly you all want to shower." Molly said loudly, they all looked disappointed but they obeyed.

It was going to be a long, difficult night, and tomorrow would be even more complicated.


	5. In The Dark

_Fate will be altered. Who will die for love? Who will give birth to the only hope of mankind? Who will fall victim to Lucifer's lies? And who will betray them all?_

**This story is one of my own creation. However I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters you may recognize. This story and the character's Alys, Molly and several others are own. Don't steal or I'll hunt you down and hang you from the Eiffel Tower by your toenails =)**

**Alys**

Pain, Alys was familiar with it; she had gotten so good at ignoring it. But pain was still pain and you could only ignore it for so long before it took over.

She was in a lot of pain, But she knew the only way to make it stop was to get away from these people and take the bullet out, before they saw what she was.

But it was so hard to focus, and she kept slipping in and out of consciousness on the drive.

When they had arrived, Alys didn't notice much, it looked like a summer camp, with cabins and a main building and lots of trees. It was all fenced in with loads of security.

The blue eyed man parked his jeep and lifted her easily from the vehicle, carrying her through a blur of faces and voices to a quiet cabin, where he laid her on the blue bedspread of a tiny bed.

But now he was leaning over her with a scalpel in hand.

"This is going to hurt." He said softly, signaling to two men that stood at the foot of her bed, One went to grab her arms and the other went for her wrists.

"Like hell it is!" She gasped and twisted out of the men's grip, falling to the floor on her knees, she made a dash towards the cabin door.

She didn't get far before two strong arms wrapped around her mid-section, holding her in place. "Hold still," the already familiar husky voice hushed her and something sharp jabbed into her hip.

Pain. that was the last thing she noticed before she sank to the floor.

**Castiel **

Castiel was confused. He really couldn't fathom what was going on inside this woman's mind. He had thought that she would be relieved to find they were not demons or any other paranormal thing about to kill her. But instead she had been tense the entire drive back to camp, even when she slipped silently in and out of a fitful sleep. And now, she had attempted to escape. Perhaps she was in shock? Why else would she be so afraid, and on guard as she was?

The ex-angel pondered this as he made a small incision and began extracting the bullet from her shoulder, he almost had it out when the woman began to stir.

"Brett? Dave?" Castiel warned the two men holding her down.

The two men nodded in assurance, they held her tightly.

"She shouldn't be awake." Brett said incredulously. "I gave her enough to knock her out for at least 12 hours."

"Obviously, you didn't." Cas frowned and continued, trying to finish as quickly as he could, He hadn't taken anything in over 4 hours, he was starting to feel himself sink back into reality. He felt the craving, that craving for anything to dull reality for just a little while longer.

"Are you just about done digging a hole in my shoulder? Or would you like me to take over?" A small feminine voice interrupted his thoughts. His blue eyes flicked down to the woman below him, she was definitely wide awake.

Everyone in the room eyed the woman warily; unsure of what would happen next.

"Well?" She breathed.

"I'm almost finished." He smiled at her. "Are you in pain?"

"That's a stupid question." She said, her eyes were blank, as if she weren't really there, but seeing something off in the distance. She refused to meet anyone's eyes.

Cas nodded to Dave and Brett. "Help her up."

The woman was helped slowly to a sitting position, leaning on the headboard for support. Once she was sitting upright, Dave passed her a bottle of whisky.

She took it, thanking him, and downed several large gulps.

When she was done, she passed the bottle back to Dave and nodded at Castiel.

"Finish it…Please." She asked in a strong voice.

Cas nodded and continued his work. It was painfully slow, but eventually he retrieved the bullet and stitched the wound closed.

Setting his tools aside, Castiel gazed at the woman, Undeterred by her suspicious glare. She looked exhausted, Castiel noticed. Her pale skin was slick with blood and sweat, Smudges of dirt and grime covered her from head to toe. She was sickly pale and she looked like she was fighting just to keep her eyes open.

She was still propped up against the headboard, wearing a navy blue bra drenched with blood and a pari of jeans that looked to be in terrible shape. The woman was half asleep, or half dead. Either way her eyes were now closed and she was deathly still.

Castiel Wrapped her shoulder in clean gauze and bandages and helped her lay down. She hardly took any notice of him at all as he pulled the thin cotton sheet over her.

_**ALYS**_

When Alys woke next, It was to an empty cabin and a half empty bottle of whisky on the bedside table. It was 10:32 P.M. How did she know? Well, it was another of her incredibly useless gifts.

Her shoulder didn't hurt, which was no surprise to her, she knew that if she pulled back the gauze, there would be a neat, pink, puckered scar where several angry looking stitches should be.

Alys dragged herself up to sit against the headboard of the small bed, her long hair felt filthy and matted with blood. She pushed it back impatiently as she swung her long, jean clad legs over the edge of the bed, her bare feet touched the cold hard wood of the floorboards.

Gazing at her surroundings, she reached for the whisky and raised the bottle to her lips, taking a long drink, the familiar burn of alcohol slithering down her throat to the pit of her stomach. Alys sighed in contentment.

Alys froze, she could hear voices outside, the cabin door, they were arguing quietly but Alys could understand them.

"We don't know anything about this woman!" Growled an angry, male voice.

"Which is exactly why we shouldn't be jumping to conclusions Dean!" Replied a strong, feminine voice.

"Then what do you suggest we do?"

"I suggest we treat her with a little civility. The woman just about died, you can't just barge in and demand answers when she's just had surgery. Wait at least until she's up."

There was a long drag of silence, but eventually she heard retreating footsteps and a sigh.

Alys took another swig of the whisky and set the bottle back down, she was just about to get up and look for her things, when the cabin door opened and a tall, red headed woman walked in.

The woman's eyes widened and a small "oh" escaped her lips in surprise.

"You're up!" She said. Her disbelief quickly changed to concern. "I hope our arguing didn't wake you."

"No. It wasn't you." Alys offered a small smile.

The woman crossed the threshold and laid a small bundle on the bed next to Alys.

"These should fit you and Castiel went to get you something for the pain." She smiled cautiously back.

"Thank you," Alys said gratefully and reached for the garments.

"Of course. I'm molly by the way. Welcome to our camp." The red head introduced herself and grinned. She sat down heavily in the wooden chair beside the bed and reached for the bottle of whisky. As Molly drank from the bottle, Alys studied her.

She was tall, at least 5'7 and had long red hair. It reached to the middle of her back and it was a very vibrant red.

"I'm… Alys." Alys replied, Surprising herself when she used her real name.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Alys." Molly smiled.

Alys chose a dark green sweatshirt and a pair of black yoga pants, along with some plain undergarment to replace her ruined ones.

The clothes were clean and in far better condition than what she had. Alys stood and turned her back on molly, stripping away her filthy clothes and dressing in the clean ones, not really caring if the woman watched. When she turned around, molly was studying the whisky bottle in her hand, eyes averted from Alys.

"I suppose you'll have some questions…" Alys said as she sat back on the bed.

Molly smiled warmly "Tomorrow, get some rest and we'll talk tomorrow, you've been through hell and back, you can tell us all about it tomorrow." The woman stood and set the bottle of whisky back down on the bedside table and turned to leave.

"Hey molly.."

Molly stopped and turned. "mm?" She inquired.

"…Thanks."

The woman nodded, smiling knowingly. "Goodnight Alys."


	6. Sail

_**MOLLY**_

_One hour before._

It had been a long day, The camp was buzzing from their latest addition. The gunshot victim who single handedly slaughtered 9 armed hostiles, and her side kick, the gigantic German Shephard who, much to Cas' annoyance, was currently locked in his jeep.

The last thing Molly wanted to deal with, was the pigheaded, pushy Dean Winchester. But here they were, Arguing with each other on the porch of Cas' cabin.

"How do we know we can trust her?" Dean demanded, referring to the injured woman inside.

"How do we know we can't?" She retorted.

"She could be working for HIM Molly, are you willing to risk that? We don't know anything about this woman!"

"Which is exactly why we shouldn't be jumping to conclusions Dean!" Molly said hotly.

"Then what do you suggest we do?"

"I suggest we treat her with a little civility. The woman just about died, you can't just barge in and demand answers when she's just had surgery. Wait at least until she's up"

Dean rubbed his jaw in annoyance. A habit he showed when he was frustrated, Molly noticed.

He knew she was right, But hell would freeze before Dean would admit it to her. With a shrug of his shoulders, Dean stomped down the steps and out into the dark path that led into the trees.

Molly sighed. That man would be the death of her.

Molly shifted the bundle of clothes in her arms and pushed the cabin door open, Where to her shock, the woman with the gunshot wound was sitting on the edge of the bed, drinking from a bottle of whisky. She reminded molly of a cornered animal. Her wild hair was matted with blood and filth, her even wilder eyes were sharp with intelligence but guarded. She wore only a navy blue bra spotted with blood and a pair of ragged jeans worn and torn in many places.

It was dark in the room but molly could make out several tattoos and scars on the woman.

"oh." Molly breathed. "You're up!" The woman looked absolutely exhausted. "I Hope our arguing didn't wake you!." She said worriedly.

When the woman spoke, her soft was clear and strong.

"No. It wasn't you." She assured Molly, Offering a small smile.

Molly smiled back and cautiously approached the bed, setting the clothes down next to the wounded woman.

"These should fit you. And Castiel went to get something for your pain." Molly told her.

The woman smiled gratefully. "Thank you."

"Of course." Molly smiled back. "I'm Molly by the way. Welcome to our camp." She introduced herself and sat down heavily in the wooden chair next to the bed, Glad to be off her feet for a moment. She reached for the bottle of whisky and took a drink, Feeling the woman watching her.

"I'm…Alys." Said hesitantly. Not sure whether or not to give her name. She reached for the clothes beside her, picking out a few articles.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Alys." Molly said, studying the woman in front of her. She stood and turned her back to Molly. And much to Molly's surprise, began to undress. Alys was very thin, her ribs stuck out and her stomach was sucked in. She was in good shape compared to the other's they had found. However her body was covered in scars, From tiny thin ones to large puckered ones. There was what looked to be latin script tattooed on her rib cage and several other tattoo's. But it was her back that surprised Molly. Long, straight slash-like scars littered her back, like the scars from a whip. Molly had never seen anything like it.

Molly couldn't even imagine what this woman had been through.

When Alys was finished dressing and turned back around, Molly averted her eyes and pretended to be reading the label on the whisky bottle she held. Embarrassed to be caught staring.

"I suppose you'll have some questions." Alys sat back down on the bed.

"Tomorrow." Molly assured her. ", get some rest and we'll talk tomorrow, you've been through hell and back, you can tell us all about it tomorrow." Molly stood back up on her aching feet and set the bottle of whisky reluctantly back down on the bedside table and turned to go.

"Molly?.."

Molly stopped and turned. "mm?" She inquired.

"…Thanks."

Molly nodded,. "Goodnight Alys."

_**ALYS**_

_She was on a hill. Sitting under a large, leafless tree. It's branches were knarled and knotted from age. The sun was setting behind her, tendrils of orange, yellow and white snaked across the dead grass around her, Pools of light lay in her lap. The bark of the tree scratched against her bare shoulders._

_**Alys**_**..**

_A whispering breeze carrying her name, ruffled through the trees._

_Alys closed her eyes and leaned her head against the rough tree. She waited, waited for this dream to end. As it always did._

_**Alys! **_

_This time the voice was more insistent, the breeze stirring her hair around her._

_When Alys opened her eyes, the woman she had to come to expect, was standing in front of her. She wore a short, white and flowing dress, identical to the one Alys wore in this dream. Her hair was long and dark. It fell loose on her shoulders, just like Alys._

"_Alayna." Alys breathed. _

_Alayna smiled her usual ghostly smile._

_**It's time Alys**__. The woman never opened her lips, yet Alys could hear her husky voice, clear as day._

"_This is a dream." Alys sighed._

_**The same dream you've been having every night for five years. Do you really think this is just a dream?**__ Alayna's soft, rosy lips pulled up into a smirk. __**Don't be silly**__._

_Alys watched the woman warily with a level eye._

_It was true. She had this ridiculously life like dream every night, for the past five years. They had started, when the world had ended._

_She knew what horrors would follow this dream, a night full of terror, panic and torture._

_**It**__**could end tonight. Tonight you could tell me where to find you. Tonight, we could come for you.**_

"_No." Alys smiled sadly. "Not tonight." She said, as she did every night._

_The woman frowned. Her face quickly contorted from its sweet innocence to a wide, black eyed rage. Her rosy skin faded grey and cracked. The wind picked up, whipping around them. The branches of the trees swayed dangerously above her head._

_**ONE DAY ALYS!**__ The horrifying face screamed in her mind. __**ONE DAY WE WILL FIND YOU…ONE DAY WE WILL BE TOGETHER….MY SISTER!**_

_Alys fell then. The ground opening underneath her and she fell, into a pit of dark and twisted nightmares._

**CASTIEL**

The woman, Alys, was having a nightmare. Her delicate features twisted and terrified. He was leaning over her, about to check her bandages and wondering if he should wake her, when she bolted upright, gasping for air, her hand lashed out but he grabbed her wrist before she hit him.

Her face was inches from his own, eyes wide and haunted by the ghosts of her dreams. She was still breathing heavily, the scent of whisky on her breath.

"You were having a nightmare." Castiel said softly. "You're alright. You are safe here." Castiel stood and walked over to his bag, sifting through its contents in search of a small pill bottle. He knew it was in here. If he could just…

"They were tearing off your wings." She whispered softly.

Castiel froze. "What did you say?"

The woman stared blankly up at him. He wasn't sure if she was really awake just yet.

"It never ends." She said and reached for the bottle of whisky next to her.

Castiel frowned, he was sure she had said it. Perhaps he'd taken a toke too many this morning.

"Here. These will help." He said, finding what he was looking for. He set the tiny pill bottle on the bedside table.

"T-3's?" She nodded, But made no move to take the bottle.

"Yes, but if you prefer something else…?" Cas trailed off.

"No…Thank you." She grinned. "I've got everything I need." She chuckled humorlessly and took another swig from the bottle in her hand.

"You must be Castiel? Molly said you would be coming by."

"Yes.. But you may call me Cas if you like." He winked charmingly at the beautiful woman.

The woman made no acknowledgment of this, just stood up and looked around. Castiel noticed, much to his disappointment, that the woman was now fully clothed.

"Where are my things? Where's my dog?"

"You shouldn't be up." Cas began.

"I can take care of myself." Alys argued stubbornly.

Great, Another stubborn woman. She should get along fantastically with Molly and Emmaline.

"Look, I'm grateful for all of your help. But It's really time for me to hit the road." She said.

"Leave?" Cas frowned, confused by this. Why would she want to leave?

"I don't belong here. Now, if you could just tell me where I can get my stuff, I'll be out of your hair."

"You can't leave," Castiel argued with her.

The woman turned to face him, stepping to so close, she was a foot away from him. Her green eyes bore into his, Flecks of gold seemed to swirl in their depths. He couldn't look away.

"_Tell me where my things are, Tell me how to get out of here without being seen."_

He wanted to tell her. He wanted to tell her so badly. But he knew better. He knew what she was doing, and he had years of practice protecting his mind against such tricks.

Castiels eyes widened, who was this woman? This woman who was trying to control him with her eyes.

"I can't tell you." He said through gritted teeth.

Alys frowned and grasped his face in her hands.

_Tell me where my weapons are. Tell me where my dog is. TELL ME HOW TO GET OUT OF HERE._

Cas felt dizzy, but kept up the walls in his mind. How was she doing this? He could feel the familiar pull of psychic energy.

"Why isn't it working?" Alys demanded nervously.

"You aren't in any condition to go anywhere." A new voice growled from the doorway.

Castiel glanced over, where a fairly displeased looking Dean stood in the frame of the door.

"We need to talk."


	7. What The Water Gave Me

_Fate will be altered. Who will die for love? Who will give birth to the only hope of mankind? Who will fall victim to Lucifer's lies? And who will betray them all?_

**This story is one of my own creation. However I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters you may recognize. This story and the character's Alys, Molly and several others are own. Don't steal or I'll hunt you down and hang you from the Eiffel Tower by your toenails =)**

**Author's Note : **

**_I can't believe how many readers I have already. You guys have shocked me! Although, I haven't gotten nearly as many Reviews as I have hits or readers. _**

**_Review please? This will make me a happy panda, even if it's only a few words! _**

**Alys**

Why wasn't it working? She knew she was weak, but she thought she had enough energy to control some druggies weak mind.

She had never had a problem persuading people before. Why now? Why this man?

"We need to talk."

Alys tensed at these words. Anger, Suspicion and Apprehension were coming off of this hunter in waves, Along with subtle hints of disbelief and wonder.

"Alys, this is Dean. He's the leader around this camp.." Castiel introduced them. "We have a few questions we'd like to ask." He was still staring at her, Confusion surrounded him. But his face remained calm.

Dean dropped a heavy black bag on the floor. It was her duffel bag, the zipper undone and all sorts of hunting paraphernalia was peeking out.

"Let's start with this. Who are you?" Dean asked, She could tell by the tone of his voice that there was no avoiding this conversation.

Alys sighed. "My name is Alys, and I am a hunter, like you."

"Where did you find this?" Dean pulled a long pistol from the waistband of his jeans, The Colt.

"I stole it." Alys shrugged submissively.

Dean raised his eyebrows at this. Clearly unsure of how he should react to this statement.

"Cas informs me that you attempted to escape, shortly after your arrival here?"

At this, Alys turned to Cas, glaring at him. "Tattle tale."

Castiel chuckled, but was quickly silenced by an angry looking Dean, Who clearly did not find this humorous at all. But a smirk remained on the blue-eyed man's pretty face.

"I don't belong here." Alys said simply. Not denying the accusation.

"Where did you learn to fight? To hunt?"

"I do not see how that is relevant"

Dean sighed. "Alright. Fine. You've left me in a tough position Alys. I have my people to take care of here. I don't know if I can trust you, And I'm not going to force you to stay here, but Cas here says you aren't a threat, and I trust his judgment. It's saved my ass more than once. So I'm going to ask you to stay. For me , for this camp and for the remains of our world. We could use any skills you have to offer, because I believe we have a common goal."

Alys cocked her head, her curiosity had been tweaked. "And that would be?"

"Killing Lucifer."

**Alys**

Alys had been here for nearly two months. In the beginning people were wary of her, Hesitant to welcome her. Rumors were spreading like wildfire and there was the jealousy.

Soon after she agreed to stay, Alys made the decision to move in with Molly. She knew that staying with Castiel was a bad idea, He had seen her scars, Tattoos. She hoped he hadn't seen her bullet wound.

Alys quickly learned that Molly was Dean's right hand woman, and his second in command. However Molly was quick to remind her that there was nothing going on between them. She found an unexpected friend in Molly, who was a strong, independent and stubborn woman, Much like Alys.

Alys spent a lot of her days in the garden, which was located just behind the main building. Fenced in and well taken care of, It was the camps main supply for food. Along with the two cows, several pigs and the chickens that roamed the makeshift barn and chicken coop that was built alongside the main building.

It took awhile, and there were still the odd few who refused to talk to her, but people were starting to accept her. Weirdness and all. Molly had even stopped asking her about her frequent nightmares.

Johnny-boy was even making friends, As soon as his leg completely healed, he practically glued himself to Emmaline's son, Joshua, who absolutely adored Johnny-boy. Emmaline was grateful, there were no other children in this camp and she saw how happy it made Josh.

Not surprisingly it was Castiel who interested her. The handsome hunter's emotions and thoughts were often too muggy from prescription drugs and alcohol to be read, but occasionally she felt the real him. He was different from the others, Alys couldn't figure it out. The stoner of the camp, He spent his days planning raids with Dean and drinking himself into a stupor. Or having one of his frequent "discussions" in his cabin with a few select women.

She knew he was suspicious, more curious than suspicious; she had refused any medical treatment he had offered, save the occasional bottle of whisky. She didn't let anyone see her shoulder and changed her bandages herself. But he never said anything. He just watched her when he thought she wasn't looking.

Castiel wasn't the only one who stared, she often caught the men of this camp watching her and even some of the women. This was no shock to Alys. Unnatural beauty was another side effect of her "condition" and she had grown used to it.

Due to her "unique" healing process, She could never let anyone see the wound, or lack thereof. They might not be so quick to welcome her if they knew what she was. Especially since the entire camp consisted of hunters and paranoid apocalypse survivors.

Yes, if they knew, things would go very badly for her.

And so, Alys settled reluctantly in to her new life.

**CASTIEL**

In the weeks following Alys' arrival, Castiel was busy. Several raids and sweeps were planned and executed. They always tried to take advantage of the long summer days as best they could. Today was one of those days. They had just returned from a trip down south, and had just finished unloading the small amount of goods they had managed to scrounge up.

Castiel set down the last box of canned goods in the kitchen and rolled his shoulders to release the tension that had built up between his shoulder blades.

"Won't be much longer now." Molly sighed beside him as she set down her own box and began sorting through the boxes.

Castiel nodded, understanding exactly what she meant. It wouldn't be long before the surrounding towns were wiped clean. They had managed to survive for five long years on what was left behind by humanity. But they would need to find a way to live independently or they would all die.

Mumbling a "see you later" to Molly, Cas turned to go, Trudging out of the small building and up the path towards his cabin.

Sure, there were always lots of things be done on their down time at camp. Farming, Hunting, repairs. But on his off days, the ex-angel discovered a new hobby.

Watching Alys.

Devilishly cunning, yet angelically beautiful, She interested him far beyond physical attraction. Not that he hadn't noticed how she turned him on. Because he did, every time her scent filled his nose, ever time she looked him in the eye. Damn how he wanted her.

He wasn't the only one who watched her. Several of the men and women in this camp had their eyes on her, They lusted for her. And strangely that bothered him. He didn't want to share her innocent beauty with anyone.

Cas was lost in his thoughts while he silently climbed the steps of his cabin, And without even a thought to his new roommate, he walked right in to his cabin.

At first all he saw was Alys, her back to him, she was changing. She was completely nude except for the pair of thin black panties she wore. Her long dark hair brushed against pale, golden skin as she dressed.

She was beautifully radiant. The only thing holding her from perfection were the scars, yet they added a wilder, animalistic side to her beauty. So many of them, spattered randomly across her skin. Tiny thin white ones to large puckered ones. They marred her perfect body. Battle scars, tails of pain and tragedy. And then there were the intricate tattoos. Latin script tattooed down the length of her side, a charm tattoo marked the base of her neck and when she turned around, even more of them traced her skin. Dainty script along her collar bone that looked vaguely familiar.

It was only moments before Alys discovered she had an audience, with a gasp, she whirled around, her arms raising to cover her pale beauty.

It wasn't until after he had awkwardly excused himself that he realized what he _hadn't _seen.

He hadn't seen any gunshot wound, where a row of angry, red and healing stitches should have been, he saw a small pink scar. Even though just two days before, Castiel had removed the bullet himself.

Cas was confused. Was he hallucinating? Maybe it was a trick of the light.

No. Cas thought. There was only one explanation. The way she had tried to control his mind the other night. The way she seemed to always know what everyone around her was thinking. The way she could take one look at you and see the darkest secrets of your soul.

Only one explanation, Alys was not human.

_**Review 3 Even just a few words would make me a very happy panda! 3 **_


	8. Cosmic Love

**MOLLY**

*BEEP* BEEP * BEEP * BEEP *

Molly groaned and rolled over in her small bed, hand fumbling until she found the source of the obnoxious beeping. She turned off her alarm clock and sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Morning Moll." Alys moaned from her own bed.

"Morning." Molly yawned. "If you really want to call it that." She said sarcastically, looking out the window where it was still dark outside.

It was early. Not even3 am. If dean's latest raid had gone as they had planned ,they should be back anytime now.

Molly had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach as she rolled out of bed and flipped the switch on her walkie-talkie.

"Dana? Any sign of them?" She asked the woman who was stationed at the gates.

The radio crackled to life, the older woman's voice came through. "Not yet love. But don't worry, I'm sure they'll be on time."

Molly sighed. It was meant to be a quick raid, in search for vehicle parts. But molly had a terrible feeling. She hoped it was only nerves ad nothing more. Dean had taken his usual group, Jack, Brett, Matt, Liza and Cas. The small group was split into a convoy of three vehicles.

They had become a well oiled machine the six of them. They worked well together, As they had for the past five years.

The two women dressed quickly and silently in the dark. Alys's dog, Johnny-boy lay at the foot of Alys' bed, waiting patiently.

"Let's get this over with." Molly said grumpily, strapping on her gun holster and clipping her walkie talkie to her belt. Alys quickly did the same and followed her out of their cabin.

"I'm sure they're fine." Alys assured her as they hiked down the path to the gates. Johnny-boy trotted happily next to Alys. According to Alys, the young dog had gotten his leg caught in a bear trap weeks before they had been found by Dean. Now that he was all healed, he was in a much better mood.

"Morning." Dana, Jacks wife, greeted them at the gates. She was on guard this morning, along with Jacob, a 36 year-old pilot. At least that had been what he was before the end.

Molly greeted them. "Nothing so far?"

Dana smiled reassuringly, but molly could see the worry etched on her older friends face. "No. but it's only been 15 minutes. They're only a little late."

Molly frowned. She knew they weren't that late, but they were only ever late if something happened. Dean was always on time.

Molly took a seat on the cold ground, leaning against Dana's old truck, and prepared for the nerve wracking wait that was sure to come.

They waited in silence for nearly 2 hours. Aweful thoughts of what might have happened lingered in Molly's mind. They rarely spoke, too worried to make idle small talk.

But then the radio crackled to life, making Molly jump. She had begun to doze off.

"Molly…" Molly sighed in relief when she heard Dean's Gruff voice and pulled the walkie talkie from her belt. "Finally. Where the fuck have you been Dean Winchester?"

"I know. We're late, I stopped to pick up cigarettes." Dean's voice was calm and steady, he said this slowly, so she wouldn't misunderstand.

Molly's heart dropped to her stomach.

Dean did not smoke.

"What brand?" Molly asked. Fighting the panic that was rising in her chest. She swallowed it down.

The others looked at her quizzically. Except for Alys who was staring intensely at her. Molly had no doubt in her mind that Alys knew exactly what was going on. The way she always did.

"Red Number Seven's." Dean's gruff voice replied.

Molly swallowed hard. Reminding herself to remain calm and collected, even if she felt terrified and sick.

Red Sevens. That meant someone in his convoy had been exposed to the virus. But he was unsure if the infection had taken hold.

"Proceed." She said hoarsely.

"Right." Dean replied gruffly.

Molly nodded to her team Alys, Dana and Jacob, and together they dragged open the gates that protected them from the outside world. Only minutes later, Jacks rusty grey van came into view, along with Dean's Truck and Cas's Jeep following closely behind.

The three vehicles roared up the dirt path and came to an abrupt stop, lined up in a row. The clouds of dust settled and Jack stepped out of his van. He was stone faced and went immediately to Dana, gathering her in his arms and burying his face in her hair. Next to follow was Brett and Matt, who walked to Molly and Alys, She hugged them both and they grumbled their "see you later's", refusing to meet anyone's eyes and continued up the dirt path leading to their cabins.

Cas climbed out of his jeep, expressionless and quiet. He slowly made his way to where Molly and Alys stood waiting.

Molly glanced at Alys. She was pale and looked stricken. Johnny-Boy sat in front of her , Growling low in his throat.

"Alys? Are you alright?" Molly asked worriedly.

"Liza… she-."

"Leave it Alys." Cas interrupted with a sharp look.

"But she-!"

"I said.. Leave it." Cas repeated harshly.

Alys ran a hand over her face. Pinching the bridge of her nose. Molly knew she only did that when she got her "headaches".

Molly rubbed Alys' back comfortingly.

"It's been a long trip, I think Dana and I will head back to our cabin." Jack and Dana nodded goodnight and disappeared up the dark trail to their home.

Molly, Jacob, Alys and Cas, stood there in the cold, early morning air. Waiting. Finally Dean opened his door. And climbed out, circling to the front of his truck. He looked exhausted, with dark circles under his eyes, His clothes were filthy and wrinkled.

The passenger door slowly squeaked open, Liza's dark hair peeked out as she slowly hopped out of the passenger side. Johnny-boy's growling went up a notch, and he stood on all fours now, bearing his teeth threateningly.

She looked like hell. Matted hair and sunken eyes. Her clothes were soaked with blood. It made Molly sick to her stomach. This woman who she had taken in, cared for. Who she laughed, worked and lived with. She was fading away.

Dean locked eyes with Molly for only a moment. He nodded shortly and drew his gun from it's holster. He aimed it expertly and the gun fired. It's shot hit dead on, straight into liza's skull.

Liza sunk to the ground in a crumpled heap, her long dark hair fanning around her, covering her wide open eyes.

The silence that followed was deafening.

_**Review's make me a happy panda **_


	9. 99 Problems

**MOLLY**

It was nearly sunrise and Molly was already awake and getting dressed for the day. It had been three day's since Liza's death.

Molly continued through the motions of running camp, keeping herself busy and surrounded by people. She hated being alone at times like these, it was then that her thoughts came to the surface and tormented her. She had thought she was hiding her grief pretty well, But it seemed that Dean was making it a habit to stop by and ask if she was alright. And Alys kept shooting her worried looks.

She tried to be quiet as she dressed, but no matter how silent Molly tried to be, her new roommate always woke up.

"Morning Molly." Alys yawned and sat up in her small bed. Her Long dark hair flipping out in every direction, her eyes puffy from sleep.

"Morning beautiful. What lovely hair you have." Molly teased with a smile and returned to the task of getting dressed. Not before she caught Alys flipping her the bird.

Alys had surprised Molly. So used to the airhead, simplicity of most of the women here, she hadn't expected to find a friend in Alys. Alys continued to shock her more everyday and as they got to know each other Molly was really happy that Alys had decided to stay.

Molly thought that Alys' personality was a lot like hers. Both of them were strong, independent and stubborn women with sharp tongues and a hint of sarcasm. Much to Molly's happiness, she had discovered that Alys was the kind of woman who could hold her liquor. Almost too well, Molly found herself reminding her roommate that beer and whisky was not on the list of food groups.

Of course they had their differences. Where Molly refused to have any romantic relationships and get involved with anyone, Alys didn't repress her sexuality. But unlike most of the women in their camp she didn't hop into bed with anyone either. As far as Molly knew Alys was just a flirt. Except when it came to Cas and Dean. When it came to Cas she was quiet, and she had made it clear that she was not interested in Dean at all.

Surprisingly there were only a few who did not fight for the attention of the men in camp. Molly was constantly breaking up jealousy fueled fights and quite frankly, she was sick of being the camps referee.

Alys of course, simply would not put up with anyone's shit. And quite literally smacked some sense into any of the girls who fought.. Quite entertaining to watch and very effective.

"You're up early." Alys observed, interrupting Molly's thoughts.

"Yep. I've got a meeting with Dean in the supply room. We want to go over the numbers before tomorrow's raid."

"So early?"

"Dean likes an early start. Say's he's used to it."

Alys shrugged "I'm going back to sleep. Try not to wake me with your raging hormones okay?" She smirked and curled back up under her blankets.

"Whatever. Speaking of raging hormones, you should really get Cas to take a look at your stitches today. I know you think you can take care of it, but I'd feel better if he checked and made sure it's healing okay." Molly said, pulling on her blue sweater and tucking her gun into it's holster as she did everyday.

"Kay." Came Alys' muffled and non-committing reply.

Molly grinned and left the cabin, shutting the door quietly behind her.

It was early and the suns haze was just starting to peek over the tree tops. With a shiver, Molly trudged down the steps and continued down the worn dirt path to the main building.

She quietly passed Jack and Dana's silent cabin, and then Jacob and Brett's, and of course Matt and Emmaline's and Joshua's. The rest of the cabin's lay on the other side of camp. Where Dean and Castiel's cabin's were.

Molly could hear the rhythmic THWACK of someone splitting wood. And the smell of baking bread wafted up the path and filled her nose.

Soon she came into view of the main building and the wood shed next to it where Matt was splitting wood, as he usually did every morning.

"Morning Matt!" Molly greeted the man cheerfully.

Matt smiled and stopped swinging his axe long enough to wave a quick hello. "Good morning Molly."

Molly waved back and pulled the screen door of the main building open, crossing the mess hall area with it's mixed and matched chairs and tables. She weaved her way through the kitchen to the back, where the supply room door was nestled between a gigantic deep freezer and a tower of boxes.

Pulling a mess of keys from her back pocket, she picked out the right one and pushed it into the lock, twisting and unlocking the dead bolt with an audible CLICK. Flipping the light on, she stepped inside.

The small light on the ceiling slowly buzzed to life, illuminating the shelves around her. It was a fairly large room, Big enough for several long and tall shelves that reached to the ceiling. Molly was a tall woman, but even she needed a ladder to reach the top shelf.

Each shelf carried various items, from toilet paper and tampons, to matches and flashlights. There were boxes of non perishable and dehydrated food and several boxes of clothes. Unfortunately, Molly noticed supplies were running dangerously low. And they had raided almost all of the closest surrounding cities and towns. They would need to branch out if they wanted to survive.

"Morning."

Molly gasped, reflexively pulling her gun out of it's holster and aiming it at the man standing in the doorway.

"Shit Dean! I almost shot you!" Molly frowned and lowered her gun. Glaring at her smirking leader.

"I don't know how you're so damn sneaky. You're as bad as Alys most days."

"Sorry." Dean grumbled, stretching his arms and yawning.

"Late night?" Molly smirked and grabbed the clipboard that hung on the wall. She scanned the list absently.

"Jealous?" He teased snatching the clipboard from her hands.

Molly rolled her eyes and stood on her tiptoes, trying to reach a package of barred soap.

"Aren't I always?" She replied

Dean, seeing her struggle, reached up with ease and passed her the box of soap.

"Show-off" Molly laughed and snatched the box from his hands.

"Don't say thank you or anything." He grinned.

His smile quickly faded as he read the contents of the clipboard, and glancing up at the shelves around him to confirm what she already knew.

"It's not looking great Dean." Molly sighed. "we're going to need to go farther out. We can't keep living like this."

"You're right." Dean ran a hand through his hair absentmindedly.

"I've been checking out Fairfield. It's not too far and it's pretty remote…"

"Fairfield? That's at least a two weeks drive."

"It's the best option we have."

Dean frowned. "I'll organize the group then." Dean agreed.

Molly nodded, turning to go. "I think you should take Alys, She's going to go crazy if she sits on her ass any longer."

"Do you think she can be trusted?"

"I think that there is only one way to find out."

**_Awee, Cute Dean/Molly moment there right? More to come, and a steamy Cas scene soon too ;)_**


	10. Unfortunate Events

**HEY! I bet you thought this was a chapter didn't you?**

**NOPE!**

**However this is going to be quick scolding to all of my readers who have not REVIEWED! **

**I don't CARE if you aren't subscribed, I don't mind if you only just read this story for the first time and probably won't come back to it. And I don't mind if you hated it, **

**I do mind when I don't have reviews. I feel like if you didn't take the time to review, then it wasn't worth you're reading it? I Feel like a whore, you read my story and didn't even take the time to give me some feedback.**

**HAH! Okay, so I'm getting a wee bit dramatic, But I feel used. And rather upset. Was my story not good enough for you to take two seconds out of your day to let me know how it was?**

** IF YOU READ EVEN ONE OF MY CHAPTERS, I would really appreciate some feedback. **

**I have seven hundred and seventy-seven god damn hits. 777! and yet I only have 11 god damn reviews!**

**I have reader's in America, Canada , Malaysia, The U.K, Indonesia, The Netherlands, Germany, The Russian Federation, Argentina, FRANCE, Italy! Australia, Belgium, New Zealand, POLAND! And CHILE!**

**Tell me, how I have readers all over the fucking world and I have ELEVEN FUCKING REVIEWS! What is up with that! **

**I do appreciate all of you who did review, You have a special place in my heart and I dedicate the smut in the next few chapters to you 3**

**Thank you for taking the time to read this . I love you all, but reviews are how I get paid as a writer. Reviews are like money to me, I NEED REVIEWS! Or I don't feel like writing steamy smut.**

**Lot's of love,**

**_~ Depressed ,sad panda : Eden Strange._**


	11. Roslyn

**ALYS**

Something was different today. Alys could feel the buzz of excitement and worry in the air. People were watching her, studying her. They didn't even try hiding it from her.

Alys contemplated this as she sat in the mess hall, picking at a muffin that Molly had brought her. It was big, and bulbous at the top and a little bit... green. Alys shuddered.

"Your diet can't consist of whisky and cheap beer Alys. You need food once in a while." The red head teased her from her seat across from Alys. Castiel sat next to Molly, his feet resting on the chair across from him. He was leaning back, his hands folded in his lap, eyes closed. He looked … peaceful, Alys thought. But she knew he was probably just hungover.

"Lillian made the muffins today." Cas warned, his eyes remaining shut.

"Awesome. Well, that settles it then." Alys sighed, getting up and tossing the muffin in the trash.

Alys heard the door of the cafeteria open.

"Morning Alys." Alys turned to find Brett standing there, His dirty jeans hung low on his hips, his dark curly hair tousled from sleep, He wore a tight navy blue t-shirt that hugged his muscles. Leaving very little to Alys' imagination. Not that it made much of a difference, she knew exactly what that lean body looked like naked. She'd found out just last night.

"Morning Brett." She smirked seductively and bit her lip.

Brett flashed her a similar smirk and continued on to the kitchen.

"What the fuck was that?"

Alys was snapped back to reality by Molly's voice.

"What?" She asked innocently and grinned at her friend. Cas was frowning at the door where Brett had disappeared. She almost thought he looked angry. But that couldn't be right.

"I repeat. What the FUCK was that?"

"What? I'm a woman. Women have needs."

"Tell me you did not…"

"Oh I did. But it's none of your business." Alys waved her hand dismissively.

"So are you going to tell me what you're planning? Or am I supposed to guess?" Alys questioned, changing the subject smoothly. She returned to the table, nudging Cas' booted feet off the chair and sitting down.

"Hey!" He protested half-heartedly.

"I don't know what you're referring to, Alys dear." Molly lied and took a bite of her eggs.

Alys glared at the two of them. Molly's mouth was filled with egg and Cas was chuckling amusedly.

Alys rolled her eyes.

Molly sighed and pointed her fork at Alys menacingly. "How do you always know?" She demanded

"I don't know what you're referring to, Molly dear." Alys shrugged and stood up, "I'm going to the cabin. I'll see you later."

Alys waved behind her and left the mess hall. Cas' chuckling echoed behind her.

The sun was shining, its brightness momentarily blinding her.

_Alys._

Alys glanced up sharply, she couldn't see anyone, but someone was watching her, thinking about her.

It was only moments before she heard footsteps and she glanced up the path.

"Hey Dean." Alys greeted the man.

"We need to talk." Dean said.

"I know."

**DEAN**

Dean didn't know if he trusted this girl yet. But he had no choice. His usual convoy was down by one, since Liza's … accident.

He had wanted to wait longer before he brought Alys with them on a raid. But they had run out of time. It seemed they were running out of everything these days.

Dean and Alys stood on opposite sides of a wooden table in the center of his cabin. Several maps were spread out across the old, stained wood. Several places had been circled, and all of the towns surrounding their camp had large X's crossed through the names.

"Fairfield? … That's nearly a two week drive." Alys mumbled, Her long, slim fingers sweeping across the worn out maps as she expertly examined them.

"So they tell me." Dean replied. "But we've cleared everything out in a hundred mile radius. I don't know what else to do."

"That's why I've always moved around." Alys mumbled distractedly. "Less trouble. More food. Have you ever thought of moving your camp?" She said, looking up at him expectantly.

Dean was taken back by this. Of course he'd thought of it. But he'd never felt it was necessary and Molly thought it would be better for everyone if they had a "real home". And it would take forever to replace all the charms and hexes and protection that they had here.

"I think that would be a long term solution. Let's face it. There's nothing left for us here." Alys sighed. "So this is what's got everyone so excited today. You want to take me on a raid."

"We've always functioned as a six person group. All of our plans, tactics and procedures need six people. Five would be manageable but…"

"You like having an extra person just in case… something happens." Alys finished for him, nodding in understanding.

"I'll come. But I still think you should consider scouting out a new camp. This one is good. But it could be better." She continued. "It'll be hard, but if you stay here, everything will slowly die out. Supplies, food, space. If we find somewhere new, we wouldn't have to organize constant raids just to feed everyone. I've been all over the country. I know of a few places…."

"There's a lot to consider with that. I just don't know if it's the best thing … right now." Dean grumbled.

Alys tilted her head to the side. "Are you waiting for the day the devil is gone and you can live happily ever after? That might not be for a while Dean."

Dean ran a hand across his face tiredly.

Dean heard footsteps, and as he turned he noticed one of the younger girls in camp standing in the open doorway expectantly. Dean recognized her, she was one of his frequent female visitors. But for the life of him, her name escaped him.

"Oh… am I interrupting?" She asked softly with a seductive smile at him.

Alys turned to Dean with her eyebrows raised. "Not at all. Have fun you two. I'll see you later Dean." With that, Alys turned to leave.

"Alys… We leave in three days. At sunrise. Try not to be too hungover." He smirked.

"I make no promises." She smirked right back and wandered out the door, her hands in her back pockets. Dean watched her go. He wondered why Alys had moved around so much. Wondered why she liked to be alone.

She was hiding something, and it was setting off alarms in his mind.

The girl stepped inside, her hips swaying slightly, shaking Dean from his thoughts. She unzipped her sweater, revealing nothing underneath but naked, tanned skin

"Shut the door." He said huskily and pulled his shirt above his head.

**_A bit of a filler. But it's all setting up for a something good. The next two chapters are going to be... Smutty._**

**_Get excited folks, Smut filled chapters will follow. =D_**


	12. American Baby

**AUTHOR'S NOTE : Please listen to "American Baby" by Dave Matthew's Band while you read this 3 Also, REVIEW because there is much more smut to come! 3 Also. let me know if my Lemons are bad. This is the first smut I've ever posted. =D**

**Alys**

The past two day's were filled with hectic preparation. So much still needed to be done and it was driving Alys up the wall. God how she needed a beer.

The convoy vehicles had been repaired, tuned up and packed with the little necessities. Dean had instructed everyone to pack light, The more room they had, the better. They would need every inch of space for any supplies they picked up.

One more night, and she would be on the road. Alys was nearly hysterical with excitement, wound up like a jack in the box. She was ready for anything.

It was nearly three in the afternoon, The camp was fairly quiet, and Alys was on her way down the path to the kitchens. She was just passing Dean's cabin, thinking about tonight's big bonfire, when the door flung open and a pissed off Lillian came storming out. Her hands hastily buttoning up her shirt while she simultaneously attempted to pull her pants up the rest of the way.

"Fucking fuck. Never in a million years have I EVER been so insulted. Kate was right, You can't get it up. I mean I totally get that, it's Kate and Kate isn't that great, But not even for me? I'm the hottest chick here and you can't even get a little excited? What the FUCK Dean Winchester?"

Alys stopped walking and watched with curiosity as the young woman huffed off towards her own cabin, hair flying in the breeze.

"Lillian! God damn would you wait a second! I'm just stressed, I've got a lot of shit going on right now!" Deans voice echoed from his cabin moment's before his head popped out the door. He was shirtless, and buckling his belt back up.

Alys choked down a laugh and covered her smile with her hand. It took Dean only a second to notice she was standing there.

"Oh… Alys. We were just… er.."

She couldn't hold it in anymore, a snort escaped and she collapsed into giggles.

"Shut up. You can't say you've never had to deal with something like this."

"Actually… No, I haven't." Alys took a deep breath and contained herself. "Having a little trouble in the men's department are we?"

Dean growled and turned on his heel, stomping back into his cabin.

Alys sighed and followed him up the steps. "Look Dean, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to laugh."

Dean was standing at his small table. Un capping a bottle of vodka and pouring a healthy amount of it's contents into a glass.

"I've never had this happen. Especially not twice in a row!" He growled.

"Wait.. This is the second time?"

"Yes." He sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. "You remember Kate coming over yesterday. Well she's not exactly pleased with my performance either."

"No kidding? So what's going on then?"

"What do you mean what's going on? It's just a guy thing. It happens sometimes." Dean huffed defensively and slugged back the vodka.

"You just said this has never happened to you before. Therefore something must be going on in that tiny brain of yours…" She teased and spinned on of his chairs backwards, sitting on it and resting her arms on the back of the chair and her chin on top of them.

"It's not a big deal Alys. I'm just tired. I haven't been sleeping all that great. I keep having these strange dreams and I've got the raid tomorrow, not to mention our overall mission of killing Lucifer might be impossible. Just forget this happened for god's sake!"

Alys narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "What kind of dreams Dean?"

"Hm?" He took a sip of his drink. "Just dreams. About camp, the raid."

"Who's In them?"

"Well… Theres no one really. Just me and Molly. You and Cas were in a couple too …."

Alys breathed a sigh of relief. Which didn't go unnoticed by Dean. "What? Why?" he asked.

"It's Molly you big wiener."

"Wiener? Did you really just call me a wiener?"

"It's coz you have all that pent up sexual frustration. I can feel it whenever I'm around you guys. You two really should either get it on, or get over it. For the sake of the rest of us really."

Dean's eyebrows raised even further. "You're joking right? There's nothing between the two of us, Molly has never been interested. Trust me on that one." He said knowingly.

"And who decided that exactly?"

"She's not interested Alys. And neither am I."

"Then what's the problem?"

Dean frowned.

"Well I have things to do Dean. So if you want to fix your little… erm…. Problem, you should take my advice. Or you can become permanently celibate. Whichever you like." Alys grinned humorously and got up off the chair.

"Wait." Dean sighed miserably. "Are you suggesting that I sleep with my second in command? Do you know how many problems that could cause?"

"Do you know how many problems it'll cause if you don't? You need to put on your big boy panties and man up to the situation. It's just sex! You're not getting married or anything. Sex is a totally natural thing. Theres nothing wrong with having random casual sex. I would've thought you of all people would get that. So what's stopping you?"

Dean frowned some more and ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know." He breathed.

"Well figure it out cowboy. Because there is nothing worse than going on a raid with a sexually frustrated captain." Alys shrugged and wandered out the door, waving a hand behind her in departure. "See you tonight at the bon-fire romeo!"

_**Molly**_

She was stressed to her limit. It was just past seven p.m. Dinner had been hectic and tiresome in the mess hall, There were still little things to be done before the raid, she had to organize and oversee the bonfire and Cas's Hippy Biblet's were starting to really piss her off.

Molly smiled at that. "The Hippy Biblet's", this was Alys' nickname for Cas' fan club. The group of women who frequently visited Cas' Cabin for "Discussions". As a matter of fact, the hippy biblet's disliked Alys almost as much as Alys disliked them. Though Molly could never figure out why. Scratch that. She knew why.

Castiel.

Molly was sick of the two sneaking glances at each other like high school kids too shy to talk to one another. The two of them hardly spoke to eachother. They just watched each other silently.

It was almost eerie. Like Cas knew something about her that know one else did.

"Molly!"

Molly snapped back to reality when someone shouted her name. She had been kneeling on the dusty ground behind the mess hall,setting kindling under the large stack of cardboard, old wood and unusable furniture. Pretty much anything flammable was stuck in the pile. It all sat atop old ashes from previous "going away" bonfires. They had one whenever a long raid came up. It was tradition.

Molly looked behind her, where Alys was standing, arms crossed over her chest.

"Are you deaf? I've been yelling your name for the past five minutes!"

"Sorry Al. Didn't hear you I guess." Molly shrugged and stood up, dusting her hands off on her already dusty jeans.

"I came to kidnap you, Jack and Dana are going to take care of the fire while we get ready."

"Ready for what?" Molly asked cautiously.

"The bonfire dumbass. You didn't think I was going to let you wear THAT to the party did you? Theres no way in hell I'm leaving this camp until you get laid. So let's get started shall we?"

"Get laid? What? And what do you mean, what's wrong with what I'm wearing now?" Molly motioned to her navy blue wife beater and faded grey jeans.

"Molly. Shut up and follow me." Alys rolled her eyes and wandered away through the bushes that trailed alongside the mess hall. When they reached the main path, Molly jogged a few steps to catch up.

"Where we going Al?"

"Shhhhht!" Alys hissed and led her off the main path and on to another, smaller one. Molly knew where they were headed, she could see Lillian's and Kate's cabin a few yards ahead in the trees.

"No…. No, no, no, no, no!" Molly argued with a grin spreading across her face.

"Oh yes." Alys grinned back and grabbed Molly's hand and nearly dragged her up the front steps. Lillians and Kate's cabin looked pretty much like everyone else's. Overgrown bushes lined the front steps, dirty cracked windows and old wooden logs. But these girls had horded some of the nicest clothing in camp, and the results were strewn all over their cabin. Dresses and Jeans, skirts and tops, Jackets and shoes.

"Fuck. I haven't been in here since the day I got here." Molly breathed, reaching out and touching the soft, clean fabric of a sweater hanging on the back of a chair.

Alys was already in action, digging through the old dresser under the window, pulling random pieces out and then throwing them back, she quickly moved to the bed and then on to the other dresser.

"Here! It's perfect. I was snooping in here earlier and found it. It goes great with these. And it isn't too outrageous so I think you'll like it.." Alys grinned.

Molly glanced at the small bundle of fabric in Alys' grasp, who shook it out and hung it before Molly's eyes.

"Oh, HELL no!"

_**Dean**_

The bonfire had begun, nearly everyone had arrived and the drinking had long ago begun. Kegs of homemade beer was pulled from the small distillery that Dana took care of along with several urns of moonshine. Even a few precious bottles of vodka and whisky that had been salvaged were being passed around the bonfire that was now once, Dean was almost happy. If he didn't have that sick feeling in his gut that never left him. It always seemed to appear whenever he thought of his brother, Sam. For a long time Sam was what kept him going. And now he might as well be dead.

Dean shook away these somber thoughts and took a swig of the beer in his hand. Brett was sitting next to him, Saying something, but Dean wasn't really paying attention.

He was watching Molly.

She was sitting on the other side of the fire with a small group of girls ,Her auburn hair glinted in the fire's light. Her eyes sparkling with laughter as Alys whispered something in her ear. She was blushing from the heat of the bonfire. It made him smile.

He had never seen this side of Molly before. Her wavy hair was down, unlike her usual ponytail. And she was wearing something other than her usual jeans and t-shirt, or her sweats and wifebeater combination.. She was wearing a lowcut, forest green dress with her black jacket over her shoulder to fight off the night's chill. She looked like a total stranger, except she still smiled the same breathtaking smile and flipped her hair the same way, Still laughed the same way and still fiddled with her fingers.

The dreams he had almost every night, they made him shiver just thinking about them. Nightmares, twisted and cold, And Molly had been in them. Some of the dreams were good, Where it was just the two of them. They made him hot and when he woke up he was left confused and had a hard on that nothing could get rid of. Dean honestly didn't know what to do. No, he knew what to do, but what was stopping him?

He cared about Molly. That's what stopped him. It was easy to sleep with a woman when there was no strings attached. But Molly was his second in command. One of his closest friends, and the last thing he wanted to do was hurt her. He cared too much for her and he knew that if he did sleep with her, It couldn't be just a one night stand. Not with her. She was the kind of woman that made him feel again. And he couldn't let that happen.

Why not though?

"Dude?" Brett's voice broke his thoughts and he looked over to his friend.

"What?" Dean asked, confused.

"I was just saying that maybe I'll cross dress in your momma's clothes and pole dance by the fire. You didn't hear a single thing I just said did you?"

Dean chuckled and took another swig of beer. "I was a little distracted."

Brett looked at him and then across the fire at Molly and Alys.

"Distracted huh? Yeah I know what you mean."

"I bet you do. Careful though Brett, I have a feeling Alys is the kind of girl who doesn't make the same mistake twice. And she'll rip your heart out without a second thought."

Brett grinned. "I guess we'll find out. Either way, I'm not going to bed alone tonight."

Dean laughed and slapped Brett on the back. "Good luck with that." He said and stood up, wandering over to Molly and Alys' seat by the fire.

"Having a good time?" Dean smiled at the two women and sat down in the lawn chair next to Molly.

" Of course." Molly smiled back at him.

"I'm going to go get something to drink. You guys need anything?" Alys stood up and motioned towards the makeshift table by the fire.

"I could use another drink." Molly said. "And get Dean some moonshine. He's not nearly drunk enough right now." Alys laughed and wandered off.

"How do you know I'm not drunk enough?" He asked her.

"Because, you're still sitting upright. I will not be satisfied until every person at this bonfire is either dancing their asses off or on the ground passed out." Molly grinned. "So which is it going to be Winchester?"

"Is there an alternative?" Dean smirked.

"I'm sure I can come up with something." Molly smirked back.

_**Alys**_

Well, phase two of her plan was in motion. Molly was getting laid tonight, whether she wanted to or not was irrelevant. Alys could feel the alcohol buzzing in her veins, the fire was making her blush from the heat. She felt incredible. Someone had even parked their car by the fire and some unknown song was playing from the radio. God how she wanted to dance.

Alys poured three glasses of moonshine and a can of pop and was trying to figure out how she was going to carry it all back when a voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Alys, Having a good time?" A soft, masculine voice spoke behind her just before someone's hand rested lightly on the middle of her back.

Alys smirked, She knew that voice. It was Brett.

"Obviously, I have three of my favorite things, Booze, music and Men." Alys grinned and turned to face Brett who was standing very close to her.

"Let me give you a hand with those." Brett smiled and picked up two of the drinks.

"Thanks." Alys tilted her head seductively and strode over to where she had left Molly and Dean.

They appeared to be in deep conversation about the comparison of an AK-47 and an M-16 and which is the better assault rifle.

"Hate to interrupt but clearly the M-16 is the better, Far more accurate although it requires more maintenance whereas the AK-47 needs far less attention." Alys smirked and handed them both a drink.

"I brought chase, I know how you folks can't handle straight alcohol." Alys teased and sat down next to Molly, passing her the can of cola she had brought.

"It's not my fault you have a stomach of steel. I can practically feel it stripping my insides after each swallow." Molly grinned at her.

"Well, Cas does make pretty potent shit." Alys laughed. "Hell I'm already buzzed. Molly, do me a favor, if I start dancing on car hoods, take me to bed."

"Likewise." Molly laughed and took a drink of moonshine, quickly swallowing a gulp of cola to take the sting off.

Brett had taken a seat next to Alys, sipping on his own drink, he looked good tonight, wearing his old worn jeans and a black t-shirt, with her leather jacket overtop.

"Look who decided to joing the party." Brett commented, nodding his head toward the group of hippy biblet's tittering away over someone.

"Well according to the squeals of the hippy biblet's I'd say Castiel has finally arrived." Alys said distractedly as she took two large gulps of her moonshine.

"whoaaa, slow down there boss. Like you said, that's some potent shit, as it is you should already be drunk as a skunk. I don't know how you hold your liquor." Molly laughed.

Alys watched as Castiel pushed his way through the crowd of biblets. He looked good tonight, wearing his usual darke wash, worn out jeans but instead of wearing his usual loosefitting shirt he wore a tighter fitting dark grey t-shirt… and it looked damn good.

Oh god, alys thought. There was no way she was going to make it through tonight if he kept looking so god damn good.

She had a hard enough time controlling herself anyways. Like last week for instance when they had done the potato harvest, And half the men in camp were shirtless. Sweaty and half naked men everywhere,

But of course the only one she had trouble keeping her eyes off of was Castiel. Damn he had looked so good. His mussed up hair and jeans that hung so low on his waist she couldn't keep her eyes off of his delicious hip bones. She really wanted to sink her teeth into those. She just wanted a taste. Was that so bad?

Yes it was bad, all bad. Not only did he know her secret, but he was dangerous. She had a feeling he knew a lot more about her then he was letting on, and it scared the shit out of her.

Why was he so god damned attractive.

Alys snapped out of it when she realized she was staring again. And he was looking right at her, a smirk spread across those perfect lips and he ran a hand through his already messy hair.

"Alys." He nodded at her, the smile still there, practically stunning her into silence.

"Hey Cas! Your late." Molly waved at him, motioning to the seat next to Brett.

"I Had… Some things to finish up." Castiel told them and sat in the lawn chair that Molly had motioned to.

"For the raid?" Brett asked.

"Something like that."

He was still looking at her. She was staring intently at the fire, but she could feel his eyes on her. It was making her blush. Alys swallowed hard. She could see Brett look between them and he laughed.

"Well. There goes my plan for the evening. See ya'll later. I'm going to go catch me a biblet for dinner."

"Ew." Molly laughed. "Have fun Brett!"

Alys waved goodbye.

"I gotta pee." Alys told Molly and stood up. "Oh me too!" Molly nearly shouted and stood up, swaying slightly. "holy shit, that really is potent shit!" Molly giggled and hooked her arm through Alys'

"We'll be back, hopefully!" Alys laughed and waved to Dean and Cas, who were laughing loudly.

"Which will it be Moll? Dancing your ass off or passed out on the ground?" Dean called to their retreating backs.

Molly turned around for a split second. "Is there an alternative?" She laughed.

"I'm sure I'll think of something!" He yelled back.

Alys and Molly continued towards the kitchens, banging through the back door and towards the bathrooms.

"What was that about?" Alys asked when they reached the bathroom.

"I think I was flirting." Molly smirked and bounced into an empty stall.

"Oh really?"

"Honey, do you know how long it's been since I got laid? There's no way in hell I'm going to let him leave again without at least trying. Not knowing If I'll ever get the chance again." Molly said soberly.

Alys smiled sadly. It was too true. No one really knows if we'll all come home or not.

"What about you? Are you going to bed alone?" Molly asked.

"HAH! No way. The question is, who will it be?"

When they returned to the party "American Baby" by Dave Matthews Band was playing.

"Oh my god, can we dance please?" Molly grabbed Alys' hand and dragged her to a small spot from the fire.

"I haven't danced in a long time. I think I forget how to." Alys grinned.

"I'll show you. It'll be fun, and it'll get the guys blood pumping." Molly grinned back.

"Who is this Molly? I don't believe we've met, but I like her!" Alys laughed and Molly grabbed her hand, resting it on her hip,

"Like this." Molly whispered and stepped closer to Alys. One hand on her hip and one in the air, they moved with the beat.

"I think it's working." Alys whispered back a few moments later, she could feel tendrils of lust and attention reaching for them.

When the song ended, Alys and Molly wandered over to the makeshift table and poured a couple of drinks.

"I think maybe… I'm drunk." Molly laughed. "God I haven't been this drunk in a million years!"

"Well, maybe not that long." Alys laughed and took two shots of Jack Daniels. One after another.

Alys was buzzed. It always took more alcohol to get her drunk. Something about her unnatural metabolism caused it.

When Alys turned around again, Molly was gone, It only took her a moment to find her dancing… With Dean Winchester.

"I didn't know Dean could dance." Alys thought out loud, watching the two move together, they were so in synch, each swaying perfectly with the other.

"There's a lot you don't know about Dean." A voice said behind her.

"There's a lot I don't know about you either." She said thoughtfully and turned to see Castiel leaning against the table.

"Some women find mystery in a man very alluring." He replied.

"Nothing remains a mystery to me for very long." Alys smiled and stepped passed him, into the dark of the night.

_**Castiel.**_

She looked amazing. Her tight navy blue dress hugged every curve, Her breasts threatening to break loose. She wore a small leather jacket to fight of the nights chill and a pair of black knee high boots. Her long dark hair was loose and wavy, swaying lightly in the breeze. Castiel watched her walk down the dark path through the small group of parked vehicles.

It only took him a moment before he caught up, she was walking alongside the side of his jeep now.

"Alys." He called out to her and she stopped, turning to him.

He reached towards her, fingering the fabric of her jacket before tugging on it lightly, causing Alys to stumble into him, her hand pressing lightly on his chest.

"Your unsteady on your feet Alys, Had too much to drink already?"

"Have you been keeping track?"

"I lost track after your 23rd shot."

Alys eyes widened at that.

"I find it strange that such a small, human woman can handle so much liquor and still be standing on her own two feet." He pondered out loud.

They were very close now, he could feel the heat of her body on his. She was so warm. He could feel the curve of her hip under his hand, her breasts pressed against him softly.

Cas felt his groin jerk. He had to control himself. But he didn't know if he'd be able to.

She was breathing heavily now, She smelled of mint and Jack Daniels.

"Cas?"

His name barely fell from her lips before he kissed her, pushing her against the cold metal door of his Jeep His lips soft on hers at first, Then rougher. Castiel could feel her nails digging into his shoulders, God, she tasted amazing. Her soft tongue prodded his lips open and she ground her hips against his. He nearly gave in to her completely. Cas mentally slapped himself and pulled away.

"Castiel?"

"Stop. I can't do this with you now, …. can't."

Alys frowned at that. " What? Am I that disgusting to you?" She hissed at him.

Cas nearly laughed out loud. "Disgusting? Can't you see how fucking difficult it is for me to keep myself in check. Whenever I'm around you I can hardly stop myself from stripping you naked and exploring every inch of your delicate flesh. Disgusting? I hardly think so Alys."

Alys' eyes widened for only a moment, her lips parted slightly. Then she turned on her heel ran up the path, disappearing into the darkness, her long dark hair flying behind her.

**_Molly/Dean_**

What the fuck was she doing? Molly had no idea, but she blamed the alcohol.

She could feel Dean's warm, callused hand in her own as they trekked through the dark trees.

"Dean." Molly said through laughter. "Where the fuck are we going!"

"Dean smiled back at her. "I Honestly have no clue." He admitted. They stopped walking and looked around them, nothing but trees surrounded them.

"I thought this was a shortcut." He said distractedly.

"To where?" Molly laughed.

"Shutup." He grinned and tugged on her hand, causing her to fall into his arms.

"Dean?"

"Hm?" he said, His face buried in her hair. He was obviously drunk, He was staggering around just as bad as she was.

"What are we doing?" She asked.

Dean took a step back, his hand still in hers, he looked her in the eyes and smiled.

"Whatever you want."

Molly was about to say something when she saw a familiar tree with a red tape on it.

"OH! I know where we are." She said drunkenly and started off into the tree's again, practically dragging Dean along with her.

Dean laughed and followed her, and when they finally walked into a clearing, Dean knew where they were.

"The shooting range?" Dean grinned.

"My favorite place in the world." Molly smiled at the targets that littered the small clearing.

"This is your favorite place?" Dean asked.

"Of course. It's the only place I have full control of my life." She said thoughtfully.

"Where's your favorite place?" She asked, looking up at him. Her large eyes filled with curiousity.

"Right here with you." He said honestly, looking up at the full moon, it lit up the whole clearing, giving everything a soft blue hue.

Molly was silent, and when he looked back down at her she was staring at him.

"Dean?" She whispered and reached up, her fingers weaving into his hair, tugging him gently towards her.

When she kissed him, it was a soft, teasing kiss. She pulled back staring into his hazel eyes.

Dean lost himself in her toffee colored eyes, and before he could stop himself he was kissing her, her lips fit perfectly with his, soft and tasting of moonshine. She deepened the kiss, teasing his lips open with her tongue. Stroking his tongue with her own.

She moaned softly and he felt his stomach tighten at the sound. He knew he was already hard as a rock for her.

When they broke apart it was only for a moment as she pushed his jacket off, letting it slip of his shoulders and onto the dewy grass. Kisses broken only so she could tug his shirt over his head.

At one point, Molly lost her balance and fell to the dewy, green grass laughing. Pulling Dean along with her, he lay on top of her, her legs wrapped lightly around his lean waist.

He loved the feel of her underneath him, so sure, so perfect.

"Molly." He groaned. He couldn't keep this up for much longer. He had to be inside her.

"Dean." She breathed back.

Molly sat up for a moment, tugging her dress over her head, Dean touched her then, fingertips skimming across her delicate, fine skin. His fingers found their way into her thing blue panties and he was surprised to find her so wet already.

Molly couldn't wait any longer. She wanted him now. She loved the feel of his weight between her thighs. She could feel the bulge in his jeans, pressing against her thigh.

Dean pulled back, kissing down the valley between her breasts, and down, down her ribcage and nibbling along her hip bone before pulling back. Molly wore nothing but her her thin blue panties and matching lace bra. Dean pulled the remainder of his clothes off and snaked a hand around Molly's back, unhooking her bra slipping it off. Molly shivered, not breaking eye contact with him, and silently slipped out of her panties.

When they lay down again, Molly could feel the velvety hardness that was Dean. His tip rested at the entrance to her core and she shivered again, this time in anticipation.

"Don't stop." She whispered and Dean pushed into her, filling her completely, sheathing himself to the hilt. She was so tight, and so hot.

Dean gasped and held still for a moment, trying to catch his breath. He had never felt anything so wonderfully tight and hot in all of his life. He took a moment to gather himself and lay his forehead against hers. "Are you alright?" He whispered.

She laughed quietly. "Never been so alright in my whole life." She breathed and ground her hips into him. He moaned in her ear again and she smirked.

"Oh, did you like that Dean Winchester?" She teased and ground into him again.

"Fuck." He gasped and pulled out, almost completely before he thrust himself home again, making her gasp.

"Oh did you like that Molly?" He teased her and pulled out again, only to thrust himself so deep inside her he thought he might come.

No, not yet, he thought. He didn't want this to end so soon.

Gaining his control once more, Dean thrust into her slowly, filling her completely.

Molly pulled him into a feverish kiss, her hot breath on his cheek. She flipped them so she was on top and Dean rested his hands on her hips, She smiled down at him devilishly and raised herself up slowly. She dropped down and ground her hips in a circular motion, moaning with pleasure. Her nails dug deep into his chest as she pleasured herself.

Dean reached up and grasped her breasts in his hands, his thumbs flicking expertly over the tips. She was so beautiful.

Molly quickened the pace. She was close, he could tell, and when his fingers went between her thighs, he found her nub and flicked it softly.

When Molly came, it was with a gasp and Moan that was music to his ears; He flipped them over and thrust deep into her, thrusting so far in that when he came, he saw nothing but her.


	13. Zombie

**_I highly recommend listening to "Zombie" by The Cranberries while reading ! _**

Molly woke to the sound of echoing screams and the heavy thud of footfalls on wet ground. It took her several moments to take control of the dizziness that was making her feel sick. Molly sat up cautiously and blinked her eyes several times, waiting for them to adjust to the darkness surrounding her. It was pitch black, the moon hidden behind the clouds. A light sprinkling rain was falling all around her. Molly patted the wet grass around her, searching for anything familiar. What had happened last night? Hell, what was happening now? All she remembered was dancing ridiculously with Alys and then...

"Molly?" Dean's familiar gruff whisper made her freeze in panic.

With his voice came the memories of the night before. How she had danced with him, his hands on her hips, guiding her to the rythym. His teasing whispers in her ear. The way the whiskers on his jaw felt as he nuzzled her neck. His fingertips dancing across her bare skin.

"Fuck." She groaned as it all came back to her in a wave. "Fuck!" She swore louder.

Suddenly the loud honking of a car alarm started up and another horrifying scream broke through the night, startling herself from her thoughts and back to reality. A dog barked in the distance.

Molly scrambled to her feet, trying to get her bearings. She could see better now, the shadows of the shooting range looked dark and ominous to her. A light sparked next to her as Dean flicked on his lighter.

"Something is happening." He whispered.

Before Molly could answer, another scream split the night, followed by agonized sobbing. The kind of screams that made your heart sink and your skin prickle. People were shouting now, but it seemed so far away, so unreal. How had they ended up in the shooting range, she wondered.

Before Molly could come up with any reasonable answer's to her questions, Dean grabbed her by the hand and took off down the dirt path back towards camp. Molly's head swam as she tried to keep up, she forced down the nausea and pushed herself to keep pace with Dean's and his much longer legs.

As they drew nearer, Molly cursed herself for leaving her gun in the cabin. Assuming she wouldn't need it. Molly heard the comforting click of Deans own gun being pulled from its holster and she thanked god for his smart thinking.

Finally, she spotted a faint light through the trees, what she assumed was left of last night's bonfire. The two of them slowed to a creeping walk, Molly was completely aware of her surroundings now, the screams had stopped. The loud honking of the car alarm continued and commanding shouts were growing louder. Molly could see the cabins ahead, and in front of one of them was...

"Lillian!" Molly gasped with relief as they slowed to a stop outside of Lillian's cabin. She knelt on the ground, bent over something.

"Lil?" Molly whispered this time. Ignoring the pounding in her head. She was pretty sure she was still drunk.

Lillian's shoulder's shook in silent sobs, her long hair hiding her face. Molly took a step closer and gasped when she was finally able to see what Lillian was leaning over. It was Kate. Her shoulder length light brown hair was matted with blood. There was a large, gaping wound where her slender neck should have been and she was paler than snow.

"What's happening... Dean?" Molly asked softly, gripping his hand like a lifeline.

His answer chilled her to the bone and her heart dropped to her toes.

"Infected were here."

Molly swore yet again and Knelt next to the two women on the ground. Blood was everywhere; Molly doubted there was even a drop left in Kate's veins.

"Back away from her." Dean growled.

"But Dean-"

"Back the fuck up Molly. This was done by an infected. Don't get her blood on you." Dean grabbed her by the shoulder and yanked her to her feet.

There was a crashing in the bushes behind them and Dean reacted quickly, aiming his gun and preparing to fire. He would have too, if Johnny-boy hadn't come crashing through the trees, running to Molly and sniffing her shoes, whining softly. Alys followed moments behind him, covered in blood and gore. She held a machete in one hand and a large flashlight in the other. She looked like a wild animal, running for its life from a hunter.

"Molly! Where the fuck have you guys been? Never mind. They're everywhere. We need to get the fuck out NOW! Jack and Dana have already left with the van and Brett took the ambulance with a few others. Everyone else is following them to the meeting place. We're out of time."

Alys' gaze fell to Lillian and Kate and she fell silent.

"How did they get in?" Dean demanded fiercely.

"I don't know. But it isn't just Croat's Dean. We're out of time." She repeated.

"Alys, what are you talking about? They couldn't have found us, we have protection. Hex bags, Tricks and angel symbols. It isn't possible." Molly frowned.

"I don't know the details Molly." Alys hissed. "We can work that out later. Right now its time to leave."

Molly's eyes flicked back to Lillian and her dead friend. She knelt behind Lillian, resting her hand softly on Lillian's shoulder. "Lil? It's time to go."

Lillian stood silently, letting go of Kate's limp hand. "fine." she whispered emotionlessly.

The car alarm stopped in the distance. It's last honk echoing in the tree's. It was all too quiet now. The silence ringing in their ears.

"We're out of time." Alys whispered, breaking the silence.

"Alys, Lillian? Head over to Cas's, help him pack up the jeep and your van lillian. Pack only the necessities. Nothing else. Molly and I will go to my cabin and get the truck. Gather any survivors. Keep your radio on and pay attention. Do not get bitten. Do not get taken." He ordered.

Alys looked uncomfortable, "It's bad Dean. There aren't many left. Almost everyone left or.."

"or what?"

"Dead. Taken. Either way it's like a ghost town here already. They didn't leave anything behind." Alys sighed.

"How many." Lillian asked quietly. "how many escaped?"

"I don't know. 15 at least. 20 at most."

Lillian moaned. "We're all going to die out here."

"No, Lillian We'll be fine." Molly assured her.

Dean nodded and tugged lightly on Molly's hand. "You know where to meet. Be there by sunrise. And Alys?"

Alys who had been staring at Kate's dead body, snapped her attention to Dean. "hmm?"

"We won't wait."

_**Holy**** shit batman.**_

_**Okay, so I know I've been gone and left you guys hanging for too long! But I am back. I have been writing while I was away but i've been too stressed to go over everything or post, I'm in the throes of a lawsuit against the police so I really have been trying to balance everything. (and failing apparently)**_

_**But I am back, so expect more regular posts. Thanks for sticking with me folks and don't forget to comment/rate/subscribe 3 LOVE YOU ALL 3**_


End file.
